


You Are The Best:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Christmas, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, New Years, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Office, Office Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny is down in the dumps, Cause he misses his family, Steve comes to the rescue, Does Danny like it?, Is Steve successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	You Are The Best:

*Summary: Danny is down in the dumps, Cause he misses his family, Steve comes to the rescue, Does Danny like it?, Is Steve successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams is feeling sad, cause he can not see his parents for their wedding anniversary, He was trying to save up the money, so he, Grace, & Steve can go spend time with them, But the timing sucks, & Five-O is always busy at the Holiday Season, So he just images in his mind what his family is doing, & what traditions they are carrying out, **"I miss my family so much"** , Danny thought to himself, as he went to do his paperwork.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett saw how miserable his partner is, & he took the bull by the horns, & made arrangements for them & Grace to go to New Jersey, He knows how much family means to his beautiful lover, so he decided to splurge, & get first class tickets, He told Kono & Danny what he was planning, They guaranteed him that he would be getting plenty of "Thank you" sex, & Danny would not rant for a month in exchange for Steve's generous gift.

 

The Blond Detective was in his office, working on reports for the latest case that they finished, & Steve knocked on the door, with a smile, "Hey, Baby, It looks llike you need a break, & I got something to cheer you up", He handed the tickets over, & Danny opened them, He was speechless for a second, "Are you serious ?", He asked, as he looked up at Steve with a smile. "How would you & Grace like to go ?, We will make it there by New Year's", The Former New Jersey Native took Steve by the back of his head, & kissed him with vigor, Steve just chuckled, & said, "Wow, I will take that as a "Yes" for sure", Danny locked the door, & went back to the Navy Seal with lighting speed, & was undoing his pants.

 

"What do you think ?, I am gonna show my appreciation, & fuck you senseless, & I expect the same in return", He got his cargo pants, & boxers down at once, he serviced him for awhile, Steve came without warning with a yell, & orgasmed down Danny's throat, Then the blond fucked him the way, that he likes, & Steve did the same to Danny, who came without much encouragement. Then he fucked him right back, & they were trying to match each other, as they were creating a rhythm.

 

The Couple got completely naked, & they had round two, making incredibly & dirty noises, as they were making love, Then they composed themselves, cleaned themselves up, & got dressed. "I love you, Commander Steve McGarrett, You just make me very happy, & I need that in my life", he said smiling, as they got in the car. Steve said smiling his goofy grin, "Well, It's the same for me, I love you too, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, Always & Forever", Danny nodded, & said, "Always & Forever", They made their way home, so they can tell Grace the good news, & can't wait for New Year's & future ones to spend together, They are happy, & nothing will ever change that. They would work things out together, now & forever.

 

The End.


End file.
